


【all叶】玉面公主传（6）

by santong



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	【all叶】玉面公主传（6）

玉面娘娘天不怕地不怕，要说有什么怵的，大概只有正经起来的孙哲平，当晚他被捉回了芭蕉洞，一把扔进刑房，上下中空木板卡住腰身，双手又缚在木枷子上，二话不说那沾了盐水的细丝鞭子就狠狠的给骚屁股来了十几下。  
娘娘平日养的细皮嫩肉的，也就偶作夫妻情趣，稍稍打他这么一下，他就要同张佳乐告状，今日孙哲平这番鞭挞着实结实，毫不留情面。  
细鞭鞭过女穴，打在指头大小的花蒂上，周边嫩肉当即肿起一条条道儿来，疼的骚穴蜜汁喷涌，玉足乱蹬，一个劲的哭爹喊娘，饶是这般也是无济于事，张佳乐闻讯赶到，但也不帮衬，就在边上看着。  
挨完鞭子，玉面娘娘已然哭成个泪人，张佳乐这才发话了。  
“都说让你别去招惹那和尚，你又为何不听。”  
叶修吸吸鼻子，他哪里想到嘛，说好的翩翩美男，结果一见面看上去倒像是个黑面阎罗王。  
而且什么出家人不近女色，都是骗人的，唐和尚都把他狐狸尾巴操出来了还不歇停！  
“这会知道错了，早干什么去了？”  
孙哲平冷哼一声，又从边上取了蜡烛，点燃了悬在屁股上，滚烫蜡液滴溅，一路淋过粉嫩鞭痕直至女穴，又烫的小狐狸浑身痉挛抽搐，哭着讨饶。  
“好烫！大孙……好相公我下次定然不敢了，这次便行行好放过我……”  
叶修话是这么说，里头水分多少，大家心里都晓得。  
“哼，我若信你才有鬼。”孙哲平扔开红烛，自个提枪上阵，对准了女穴就是一记深顶，叶修自知理亏，不敢嗦发，唯有叫得好听些，才能哄得好相公能把这事当个屁给放了。  
张佳乐却是满目愁云，不知在想些什么。  
****  
叶修想的是美，只不过他的两位夫君不是容易忽悠的货色，这一次交合双修，玉面娘娘被上了金链子锁在刑房整整关了七七四十九天，将刑房内外大大小小数百件宝贝统统玩了个遍，日日三门齐开，灌一肚子精水，往日孙哲平也曾哄他变个母的玩玩，他不答应，蒙混过关，这会才晓得不是不报只是时候未到，待出关之时，玉面娘娘肚皮小鼓，双腿虚软，差点连自己姓什么都忘了。  
“来，张嘴。”孙哲平拿起一块肉脯高高举起，已被调教听话的小狐狸，仰高了脖子去咬他手里的肉脯，边吃边偷偷看他，生怕自己哪里还做的不好。  
“好吃吗？”张佳乐问道。  
叶修点头，肉脯是隔壁山头的地头蛇进贡的，这几日他吃了挺多，二位夫君见他喜欢，便搜刮了不少回来屯着，当中也有不少酸果蜜饯，味道也相当不错，只是最近喝肉汤之时总会莫名反胃干呕。  
“夫人近来肚子和奶子好像都大了不少，是不是该去弄个肚兜穿穿？”孙哲平搂他在怀，大手轻抚微鼓小腹，眼中笑意明显。  
啪嗒一声，嘴里的肉脯掉在了地上。  
“在孩儿出生之前，当备些替换衣物。”张佳乐云淡风轻的和孙哲平讨论。  
孩儿？！  
你说谁生？  
孙哲平一脸莫名其妙：“自然是夫人生。”  
叶修打着哈哈恭喜张佳乐张公主终于喜当妈。  
张佳乐白了他一眼。  
叶修说他不信，他是公狐狸怎么能生孩子。  
孙哲平说那你变变看，还能不能变个公狐狸。  
叶修跳下地，默念化形咒，待他睁开眼，胸前仍旧是波涛汹涌。  
完了，真变不回去了。  
玉面娘娘委屈，老狐王也没跟他说过变母狐狸还会被人搞大肚子，恐怕只能诞下崽子他才能变回男儿身。  
事到如今又只能去求那如意真仙。  
上回说道如意真仙擅自带了二嫂嫂出去戏耍唐僧，而后兄长虽来得及时，但也闯了大祸，这会正在聚仙庵内闭门思过，不见外客。  
叶修骑着小远赶到，咚咚咚的砸门，于锋被他吵得烦了，亲自出门接客。  
“小祖宗你怎么又来了。”于锋扶额。  
“给我一碗落胎水我就走。”玉面娘娘小脚撑住门缝，硬是挤进一个脑门来。  
于锋：“那花红表里，羊酒果盘可备好了？”  
叶修大惊：“我可是你嫂嫂，怎么也要那些个虚礼！”  
于锋：“那嫂嫂你说我要是给你落了胎，我兄嫂二人岂不是要把我这破庙掀了？”  
叶修不依，这都满头月了，寻常狐狸仨月下崽，他也挨不过五个月便要瓜熟蒂落，大着肚子被两位相公玩弄折辱，实在是丢人……丢妖。  
如意真仙说没戏，眼看着就要关门大吉，玉面娘娘一个猛子砸进怀里，骑在他跨上宽衣解带。  
如意真仙：“你又干什么。”  
玉面娘娘：“你不给我我就叫人过来，说你欺辱嫂嫂，连碗水都不给喝。”  
如意真仙同其兄可是走一个路子的，哪能任凭他嚣张跋扈，遂反剪嫂嫂双手置于腰后，带茧大手隔着半透肚兜揉捏那两团雪白乳肉，热气喷他耳朵眼里，道：“嫂嫂可真不把叔叔我当男人。”  
玉面娘娘赌气：“你又不好龙阳，摸我作甚。”  
如意真仙咬他脖颈，一对形状姣好的奶子在他手中不断变换形状，握紧了一用力，便听得二嫂嫂一声娇喘，薄纱肚兜晕开一圈奶渍，当中透着一点樱红格外娇媚可人。  
“男人哪里有嫂嫂这么大的骚奶子，可真让叔叔我爱不释手。”如意真仙赞叹道，骚奶子沉甸甸的，那团乳肉仿佛黏在手上一般爽快。  
玉面娘娘趁热打铁：“既然叔叔喜欢，玩爽了便赏嫂嫂我一碗水罢。”  
如意真仙含糊其辞，手却双管齐下，上摸豪乳，下探幽穴，以二指夹住花蒂往外扯弄，那穴儿似兄嫂二人才玩过，还软和湿润的很，不经前戏开拓便可承欢，倒是方便了。  
“呜……叔叔的大宝贝进来了……可小心些……莫伤了孩子……”娘娘扶着半鼓肚皮求道。  
如意真仙笑道：“嫂嫂这会怎的心忧肚中孩儿了，若是叔叔用宝贝把这逆子顶掉岂不更好？”  
嫂嫂摇头如拨浪鼓，骚屁股一扭一扭，催他快些动作。  
他也就嘴上逞能，哪能真不顾嫂嫂腹中孩儿，抱着耸了几下，就抱着嫂嫂移步院内亭台，抵在柱上行九浅一深之事，这般干着顶一下，嫂嫂胸前两团乳肉便也随着律动左右摇晃，干的越狠，奶子晃得越快，实在是有趣。  
玉面娘娘这边被干的舒服，忽觉奶头湿热刺痛，一睁眼便瞧见叔叔隔着湿润肚兜含住其中一只奶头啜吸，边吸口中还啧啧出声，令人面红耳赤好不害燥。  
“嫂嫂的奶水可真甜，比平头百姓供上的羊奶甜多了。”真仙如是说道。  
玉面娘娘脸红道：“那叔叔可是收了我的贡品，不得反悔。”  
却不料真仙摸着下巴又答：“不行不行还是不行，还需表示诚意。”  
娘娘愠怒反问：“如何才算表了诚心？”  
只见如意真仙摇头晃脑，指了指下面，道：“嫂嫂只需设法让它泄出精来。”  
娘娘会意，撩起裙摆，让他坐下，自个扭动腰肢，取悦叔叔孽根，然效果不佳，不知叔叔修的是何功法，他辛苦动作小半时辰竟然滴水不漏，要不是穴内宝贝刚硬如铁，他差点以为此人早有隐疾。  
“嫂嫂可是不行了，那便穿好衣裳回去，乖乖给兄嫂生一窝狐狸牛犊。”如意真仙出声嘲讽。  
谁说他不行了！  
娘娘怒火中烧，而后忽的想起什么，起身下地，如意真仙眉梢一挑，却看见嫂嫂解了肚兜将他胯间擎天一柱揽入怀中，团起两团乳肉裹挟孽根上下揉搓侍弄，连两颗卵蛋也不曾放过，又咬住其上硕大龟头含在嘴里好生招待，好一记猛药！  
果不其然真仙瞬间露了破绽，气息不稳，孽根肿胀，娘娘再接再厉，直至咬的嘴巴麻了，奶子红了，那缺德玩意儿才泄出精水来，浓稠白浆喷射而出，娘娘虽拔的及时，但也被射了一喉咙一脸，雪白胸脯狼藉一片，尽是他人浓精。  
如意真仙自认河边湿鞋，着了骚嫂嫂的道儿。  
“那堕胎泉水……”嫂嫂不依不饶。  
如意真仙故作讶异：“某何时答应嫂嫂要给堕胎水了，先前分明是嫂嫂宽衣解带自荐枕席，我可不曾应允什么。”  
娘娘气急，又是要咬人，真仙小施法术，便将嫂嫂绳之以法，掳回洞府继续淫玩，正所谓好吃不过饺子好玩不过嫂子，正是这个道理。  
至于那边牛王夫夫二人全程窥见水镜之中叔嫂合欢其乐融融，那又是后话了……


End file.
